mystery child
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: theres a serial killer in dc and the only link is a child, but what secret does she hold?


There had been a serial killer in Washington DC and the only link seemed to be a 14 year old child.

The child was currently in the interrogation room, she had dark hair and brown eyes with a golden tan.

She sat and looked up at Special Agent Gibbs, with no emotion showing.

Ziva David was in the viewing room, with Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee.

The child refused to speak, so he got Jen in to see if she would speak to her instead.

Jen sat down opposite the young girl and smiled, "My names Jenny, Whats your name sweetie?"

The child smiled, and seemed very shy and scared, "Sarah"

Jenny smiled, "That's a pretty name, it means princess, doesn't it?"

Sarah nodded and smiled, "My mom used to call me that"

Jenny sensed the childs discomfort to speak of her mother and chose to move on, "Do you have a last name?"

Sarah smiled and nodded, "Of course, everyone does"

Jen laughed softly, "Of course, but can you tell me?"

"David", the young girl announced proudly, with a twinge of military precision.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at the young child, and they heard b anging on the glass, making Sarah's eyes go wide, and her hide herself in the corner furthest from the noise, she looked terrified, her dark Israeli past flashing back, her eyes filled with fear.

Jethro Gibbs left the room to investigate the noise.

Ziva was uncharacteristically in tears and Tony and McGee were holding her back from the glass.

"What the hells going on?! We've only just got her to talk and now you've scared her! We have to start all over again now!" Gibbs shouted at them

Ziva broke free and placed her hand to the glass tracing the shape of Sarah who was being comforted by Jen, "She's my daughter"

They looked shocked as Tony said, "Since when did you have a daughter?"

She smiled proudly, "Since the day she was born"

"How comes you never told us?" Gibbs asked carefully

She sighed, "Because she was kidnapped, I thought...I thought she was dead"

Gibbs nodded, "Wait till were finished and you can go in there"

Ziva agreed and Gibbs went back into the interrogation room and nodded to Jen to tell the young girl that it was ok.

Jen held onto the young girl tightly, "It's ok, I promise, is it ok if we asak some more questions?"

Sarah nodded, "Okay, but if you agree to help me"

"What do you need help with?", Jen asked concerned.

Sarah turned to look at her, "If I tell you what I know, I will need protection"

Jen looked worried, "Why? And from who?"

Sarah looked down, then back up at Jen, "If Mossad find out that I have told you, they will kill me, and they will go after my mother, I need to find her before they do"

"You need help to find her?", Jen asked carefully

She nodded, "Yes, I have been lookking for her for 8 and a half years now and I need her"

Jen hugged her tightly, "What's her name?"

Sarah opened a locketand shared a photo of Ziva David, making Jen look shocked, "Her name is Ziva David, do you know her?"

Jen looked at Jethro who nodded at her, making Jen realise it was Ziva who banged the window, she glanced at the window, "Yeah, we know her"

Sarah smiled happily, then her face dropped, "Please say she is okay", she looked terrified.

Jen smiled, "Yeah she is fine"

Sarah grinned and slowly approached the window, biting her lip nervously, "Shes here isn't she?"

Gibbs looked at her curiously, "How'd do you know that?"

"I heard her voice when you went in there", Sarah stated, as she pressed her hand lightly to the glass, where Ziva's was, "And I can smell her perfume, It's the same one she wore in israel, a christmas present, christmas 1998, i remember cause that was the day I was taken"

Jen smiled, "How bout we finish questioning in my office, once you've seen your mother?"

Jethro smiled, realising in that very short time, Jen had already bonded with the child, as you could see it in the way the child trusted her.

Sarah smiled and hugged Jen, "Thank you"

Mother and daughter were reunited as the team watched on smiling.

Sarah gave all the imformation she knew to Jen, and her background was revealed in the process, and the men responsible were arrestted for the killings.


End file.
